Predestined Permanency
by Roxie A.Thunder
Summary: When they are just about to turn 18, everyone is rushing around wondering who their soulmates are, all but Percy. He knows already, he's known ever since he first saw those princess curls and stormy gray eyes. As she turns to look at him, he smiles and pulls her closer, feeling excitement build up in him. He absolutely cannot wait until him and Annabeth are declared true love.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_** Predestined permanency**_

Soulmate Au written for Percabeth week 2019

A summary of the chronological Percabeth events in a soulmate Au setting.

Summary: on a person's 18th birthday their soulmate's initials appear on their wrist waiting to expand into full names at the moment they meet their destined life partners … When they are just about to turn 18 everyone is rushing around wondering who their soulmates are, all but Percy. He knows already, he's known ever since he first saw those princess curls and stormy gray eyes. As she turns to look at him, he smiles and pulls her closer, feeling excitement build up in his very being. He absolutely cannot wait until him and Annabeth are declared true love.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: beginnings **_

Humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. It is said that humans had great strength at the time and threatened to conquer the gods. Zeus was jealous of their power and feared the rebellion he knew was to come. Therefore he devised a plan to split humans into two separate parts so they would put all their efforts into finding their other half.

Aphrodite took pity on these humans searching for their soulmate, and decided to aid them in their quest. The goddess created a form of magic, to help the humans verify their soulmates. On each person's 18th birthday there would be a set of initials on their wrist, one that would expand into full names upon meeting said soulmate.

On the rare case of destined lovers meeting before 18, their names would appear in vibrant colors. For those whose other half passed away, the names would appear immediately at the moment of their demise regardless of age. It would be in hues of faded ash gray with a harsh black line crossing it out, serving as a symbol of brokenness and incompleteness.

* * *

Sally Jackson was a fighter. She fought to move on all her life. She fought to move on from her parents' tragedy plane crash. She moved on from her dream of being an author to take care of her ailing uncle. Finally she moved on from one true love Poseidon to protect her other true love Percy, when she married Gabe.

There was only one purpose in her current life, and that was to prepare Percy for a life of hardships he will face as a hero. Sally knew just how fleeting a hero's life could be, which was why she named him Perseus, to signify a happy ending hopefully with his future soulmate by his side.

* * *

Percy had always thought of himself as slightly unlucky. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop being kicked out of school and irritating Gabe. Smelly Gabe's creative beatings took on a more psychological tone. The odorous man wasn't smart by any means, but he understood love, or rather the loyalty and love Percy felt.

That was what the human equivalent of a monster used to threaten Percy. The safety of his mom and the safety of himself were put into question many times. There were also plenty of insulting comments about Percy's future mate. But through heroic effort he managed to not clock Gabe's unfortunate face. Mostly due to the fact that although he had no confidence about his grades or continuous attendance in schools, he was as calm as a serene ocean when it came to those crudely delivered warnings.

For one he could depend on Gabe not doing anything drastic to his mom. One thing all Jacksons had was gumption and courage, Gabe would be powerless under his mom's pure inner strength, she was badass and would not let anyone walk over her.

The same went for his well-being; his mom would never let her son get hurt if she could help it, which was why he had foregone telling her the truth. He could just see how guilty she would feel if she knew. Best he kept it under wraps.

As for his soulmate well when he meets her, whoever she is, it is far more likely that Gabe will have passed away due to excessive alcoholic tendencies or seven –layer-dip- inducing heart attack. He could just picture the foul man choking on his mom's creation with his very last breath. Little did he know poetic justice would be served soon.

Alas Percy didn't allow himself to dwell much about his destined life companion. He's 12 and in another 6 years before the marks even appear on his wrist. Though it isn't illegal to marry someone who wasn't your mate, it'd still feel like a betrayal somehow. When he told his mom that, all she did was gaze at him sadly in the depths of her eyes, and said "Percy honey, life always takes you by surprise.''_**(He supposes that is true, he was sure his lost- in-sea father never intended to leave his mom all alone.)**_

In Yancy academy he was too excited and distracted by the prospect of having a fun teacher, Mr. Brunner and a genuine best friend Grover to think about other stuff much less romance. He just figured that things would happen on their own time. _**(He absolutely refused to act the same way as Nancy and her horror league what with all their obscene giggling.)**_Though he never would have predicted just how soon he would meet her.

From the trip to Montauk, it seemed as if life was eager to prove his mother's words right. In the course of two days his entire world was altered dramatically. The whole experience resembled something like a hurricane. Where the storm swallows everything _**(his past life)**_ and spits it out_** (what's left of it, mainly an altered Mr. Brunner and Grover)**_ in a completely new realm- Camp half-blood.

_ The first few days were spent in a blur with only flashes of princess curls, gray eyes and talks of the summer solstice and him being "the one" remaining in his trauma laded mind._

* * *

In camp he had to rebuild his life from scratch. Getting used to new environments thankfully wasn't a new notion, at least this time it was in a place far less stuffy than the military boarding academies of the past. Slowly he started to feel at home.

Then there was this Annabeth, she seemed to have categorized him as a bumbling idiotic mess 90 percent of the time. He personally thought that she couldn't judge. Sure she was wicked smart, but if he had been learning about mythology and Ancient Greek from the age of seven he'd be pretty damn fluent at it too. Besides anyone who casually assigned a beginner as bait _**(punching bag)**_ in capture the flag _**(war game style)**_ with said beginner not knowing about it needed lessons in another variety.

But he guessed she was cool sometimes if he put aside the early days in which she treated him like an offering from hell after his parentage was revealed. She knew all sorts of information, often useless to him but of obvious great value to her. Moreover that wise girl actually managed to drill some knowledge inside his seaweed clogged mind_** (her words not his)**_. Other than Mr. Brunner, sorry Chiron, no one had succeeded in that particular heroic quest. Not to mention she was brave or stupid enough to go on this quest to the underworld and that earned her major blue brownie points in the awesome department.

This jarring quest ended up with them brokering a truce and developing a friendship. Surprisingly enough amidst the monster attacks and aerial acrobatics they did on this mission, the zoo truck conversation struck him the most.

Annabeth, resident wise girl with all her Athenian pride, had stated in no uncertain terms that she would be on his side if a war between the gods ever broke out. Then before he had the chance to enjoy the sudden warmth in his heart she had immediately gave him the look he had dubbed the "how did you not know about this, you seaweed brain" look as if Percy should have expected it.

It meant something to him. He might have a lousy birth father that used him as a chess piece, and a mother who was currently held captive in the mercy of Hades, but he had two friends who would lay their lives down the line if needed. The knowledge made the vise in his heart loosen just a bit.

As foretold by Chiron, nothing stopped the prophecy from commencing. Luke with his fake sincere ideals of extended family had an awfully easy time committing the ultimate betrayal by siccing him with the poisonous scorpion. Throughout that whole ordeal he was just relieved that the camaraderie Annabeth and he built up wasn't dampened even with Luke's double cross looming over their heads.

_** (Well, after the poison left his system of course)**_

Instead she helped him up, walked him to the door and in the same breath told him that she had took his advice and was going home to her mortal family for the duration of the school year. He was pleasantly surprised and as they shook hands in farewell, he couldn't help but feel it was the start of an epic tale. A tale that would continue on for years to come.

* * *

**Author's note: This is my very first Percabeth fanfic. Percabeth is the first couple that made me believe there were soulmates in this world. I hope Iv'e done them justice. ****Comments and Constructive criticisms are extremely welcome, emphasis on Constructive. Thank you! Hope you guys like it !**


	2. Chapter 2: Awareness

_**Chapter 2: Awareness**_

* * *

_It is 8/18 and it's Percy Jackson's birthday!_

_Its also the anniversary of Percabeth!_

_so this is my contribution for them. _

_Disclaimer: i own nothing, literally nothing. Rick is wonderful, but a troll. I altered the junkyard conversation between Aphrodite and Percy in the titan's curse to fit my AU. _

Hope i have the right Percy feels in this one. enjoy!

* * *

It seems epic tales don't allow much downtime, but it did allow Percy to be slightly rusty in sword fighting.

He knows Kronos has been hiding on the down low while recruiting new members, but somehow with the normalcy of being in school with Tyson, he just let the whole war thing go, focusing on getting through the semester.

That of course failed. His mom and Chiron's cryptic statements and huge transfer students with the name of Joe Bobs' should've gave him enough awareness to run for the nearest ocean and build an undersea hut, sadly, like usual all these hints flew over his brain.

There was an explanation for this, besides trying to avoid bullies and avoiding Tyson's breakdowns, Matt Sloan chewed on Annabeth's picture. Despite him and Annabeth's rough start, they were friends now and that little mocking move of Matt's didn't go over well.

Then there was dodge ball, he of course got the uh _intellectual selection_, with one side of brawn attraction_** (Tyson)**_. Thankfully Annabeth stalked and spied on him all day, so she saved his butt from being eaten by the Laistry Canadians _**(not a surprise there)**_. Unfortunately seeing Tyson brought upon a fit of anger that ruined their trio trip to camp somewhat, not to fear though, all of those negative emotions along with his stomach were ejected by the three gray sisters' driving somewhere on Broome street.

Entering camp and seeing the entire rampage, there was no time to process everything he felt wrong, the border, wounded campers, and Tantalus.

All of a sudden Percy had a new brother, of the monster variety, and getting used to that and the new direction of Camp Half-blood is building up his stress level like nothing else, his and Annabeth's spat notwithstanding. Adding to all that, he just can't help but think Thalia's poisoning and Grover's abduction are connected.

As usual every bad omenish feeling comes true and Annabeth, Tyson and he take a little trip to the sea of monsters, which brought forth new feelings. As if an inkling of a storm to come, it seemed reasonable after all Poseidon did tell him to "Brace himself" after the quest, he could imagine worse things in the cards for him. He's jealous. That's been made uncomfortably clear to him in that shelter. The distractions of monsters and witches come at the right time to distract him, but he still occasionally spaces out to that particular moment…

At least they found Grover and Clarisse without getting expelled. Things settled down for the summer, Luke's still out there regrouping so the only thing they can do is train and rest.

Finally they get to win the chariot race; Percy isn't the least bit surprised. Athenian and Poseidon power combined was just too much for the camp. Elated about the win, he shouted to everyone about his baby brother Tyson. And though under normal circumstances, he would've been embarrassed by just a hug or a hold of hands, Annabeth's kiss on the cheek felt like heaven. The perfect jewel centerpiece to the trident in his mind_** (compared to the laurel wreath, it seemed much more practical)**_.

* * *

Percy's forcibly reminded of how dangerous a demigod's life is when Annabeth gets taken. Their mission with Thalia _**(brought back by the Golden Fleece)**_ was to take two powerful demigods back to camp without further endangering them. In the midst of his admittedly stupid power play with Thalia, Annabeth and Bianca were both lost; one to a Manticore and the other to a goddess.

Biting back an overwhelming burst of guilt, he picked up Annabeth's cap and vowed in his heart to return it to her safely. That night the dance they shared replayed in unending loops.

Percy's back at camp, and he wasn't pleased, not that that was new. If his most prominent superpower was being impertinent, then Mr. D's was being effortlessly annoying. Nico was like his own personal saving grace at the moment, blindly worshiping Dionysus in the way only adorable kids could do.

The nights at camp were the worst, and that was counting the disastrous fight and the oracle's new prophecy of death. Nightmares plague him, whenever Percy closes his eyes. Luke, that bastard seemed to always conveniently forget that Annabeth was once someone he cared and loved unless he needed it; which for this time meant trapping Annabeth under the weight of the world. At that moment, he really thought he could kill Luke, preferably with Backbiter_** (it was a representation of his character after all)**_.

The quest talk ended up with him being excluded from the list, which just made him feel numb and hollow. The oracle had ignored him when he asked but walked a mile to pursue Zoe without any information about Annabeth.

Chiron and Grover's' consultation process did nothing to clear his mind; his mother on the other hand just encouraged him to do what he felt right. That at least was something he could do.

Terribly tragic for the hunters it was, but seeing that horrific snippet of Annabeth's current reality, nothing could've dissuaded him from going on the quest._** (No hunters no Thalias no anyone) **_The determination apparently attracted the attention of Aphrodite.

"The junkyard conversation" as Percy now dubbed it would haunt his thoughts for an inordinate amount of time.

* * *

_"Now listen, Percy," Aphrodite said. "Concentrate on finding and saving Annabeth."_

_"Do you know where she is?"_

_Aphrodite waved her hand irritably. "No, no. I leave the details to you. But it's been ages since we've had a good tragic love story."_

_"Whoa, first of all, I never said anything about love. And second, what's up with tragic!"_

_"Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?"_

_"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?"_

_"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart."_

_"But… I don't know where it's going. My heart, I mean."_

_"Not knowing is half the fun," Aphrodite said. "Exquisitely painful, isn't it? Not being sure who you love and who loves you? ""And don't worry," she said."I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have some wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait." I can just tell you're the type to only settle for your soulmate, and you won't even know for sure until your 18__th__ birthday._

_I swallowed at that." I'm not sure I can live till I'm eighteen. _

_At this Aphrodite smiled." Well that makes it even better, doesn't it? The moment you pass away your soulmate will know. Oh it's so tragic, confirmation in exchange for a life. Like a flower forced to wilt before blossoming. It's why I set up that system. The person left behind will know when to grieve for their loss." It's so romantic!" _

_"Uh…"_

* * *

Soulmates? He hadn't revisited his childhood wonderings since he found out about his family from the other side. Most days Percy spent honing the craft of staying alive and pissing off gods. With all the stakes stacked up he wasn't sure he could survive till the mission ended, let alone fantasizing about events set to happen years later.

Aphrodite's words of how excruciatingly fun it would be to watch him muddle through his feelings about soulmates and Annabeth was just frankly confusing.

All he wanted to do was to find Annabeth and bring her back to camp without her joining the immortal girl archers. He might just get himself turned into a jackalope if he assaulted the hunters for recruiting the best damn candidate in the world.

He just wanted her back, simple as that. Last time Annabeth was in this much trouble was after her brief stint as "Nobody", he was terrified but she was at least in sight.

This time around all he could rely on was his dreams and his current actions. A complex had formed between Percy and Morpheus's realm. Relief and dread mixed more and more after each short-lived rest. According to his mom, you shouldn't over stir the cake batter; if that was the case then his brain was certainly being stirred to the point of insanity.

The sense of loss was so deep sometimes it shocked him. He and Annabeth didn't spend all that much time together besides summer. Every school year Annabeth was either too far away or too busy with Thalia for them to meet up. But ever since the night in the zoo truck, where she told him she would stand with him, he knew he would do the same.

The sense of loss reached its peak at Hoover Dam. One thing about being friends with Annabeth is that you practically get submerged in a swirl of architecture knowledge, Hoover Dam being one of the shining examples. Looking at the dam, Percy could only think about the stupid useless facts she was so fond of sprouting.

Seemed like the same bout of insanity reached Grover and Thalia as well_** (or it might be proof that the little fear of power domain episode scrambled her already pine-coned brain) **_

As Zoe _**(rightfully)**_ questioned their sanity due to the "dam" jokes having no right to be that funny, Percy got to explaining. He thinks he must not have hidden his feelings enough because Zoe was looking at him with a strange ascertaining look in her eyes.

That moment was easy to forget after a run in with the skeletal horrors/ annoying clear-sighted mortal girl. On second thought, bronze dirty-joke-making angel statues hitching them up for a ride helps with inducing short term memory loss as well._** (Nerus and Dionysus's act of terror qualify too.)**_

The act of entering wise girl's "home" was something akin to the process of infiltrating an enemy lair. He was waiting for Dr. Chase's eyes to be filled with nonchalance, for Mrs. Chase to be furious at the bare mention of her step daughter. None of those predictions came true.

Fredrick chase was absent but worried and Mrs. Chase seemed genuinely distressed at the predicament Annabeth was in. Therefore after a brief dubious check at Zoe's driving capabilities, they set off.

The mountain of despair lived up to its name. On its own it was majestic and imposing, with magic it became oppressing and fear-inducing. However it didn't matter how intimidating it was, Annabeth was there or could be, and he needed to see her safe.

Getting up there and facing Atlas was a whole other story. They had tried to make up a semi-solid plan in the car before the lightning exploded the car, but it was regrettably akin to dodge ball strategies. A basic assigning of who takes out which individual.

Problem was people generally didn't expect to fight to the death in dodge ball games. Perhaps later they'll get to form a plan with Annabeth as the brain-child behind the operation, just to avoid the capture-a-flag pinecone face horror that still made him shiver. Things were just more logical when Annabeth was around.

Seeing her on top of the mountain, he felt something in him twist, a surge of power almost. All these days trying to find her _**(that's the truth anyway, why bother denying it anymore) **_just clued him in, Artemis was a huge factor in his Greek myth infused world, but even she was going to have to take second place after wise girl.

Zoe and Artemis and the sky, everything overwhelmed him. The sky was heavier than anything he ever felt; he channeled everything inside him to maintain his spirit. And finally Atlas was at his proper place once more. But not before he inflicted a fatal blow on his daughter.

The huntress was the new constellation, one that had personal meaning; riptide was going to serve as his reminder now, to exceed Hercules.

Percy's first time observing the winter solstice discussion rendered him terrified. The Olympians debated on the matter of his and Thalia's life. _**(Bessie also included)**_ and with that came the inevitable question.

He knew Annabeth wanted to join the hunt; that fact was thrown in his face multiple times in the past few days. And although he wanted to punch a wall each time it came up, he had never felt so much fear that he felt sick and rooted to where he stood.

Every single cell in Percy's body was begging him to make some point, any point. In his most desperate moments, he thought of bringing out the "S" word. Sadly, Percy knew that Owl head would balk at the mention of anything holding her back from doing anything. Still Percy struggled to get the words out his mouth. _**(It was in vain, but …)**_

Artemis chose Thalia as her new lieutenant, and Percy just felt shock washing over him in waves _**(He's never right at guessing things, though this time it's in his favor)**_. Remaining courage crumbling after the confidence-obliterating talk with Athena, he manged to right the wrong they made in Westover Hall.

Sad but hopeful music surrounded him and Annabeth as they danced in the grounds of Olympus. Serving as a reprieve of healing from the hurt they've endured this year, and the hurt lurking in the future.

* * *

I really love this baby Percabeth feels, i think sea of monsters is where Percy falls for Annabeth and the titan's curse is when he sorta knows. i actually love going back to this and just relive the precious moments all over again.

thanks for everyone who left a comment! made my day.


End file.
